My Hero
by cloloveswah
Summary: Sequel to Scared but Here. Danny and Alice Danice! throughout, with some Caroline and Dupe Cupe! in there too :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**This is a sequel to 'Scared but here', this one won't make that much sense if you don't read Scared but here, or at least the last few chapters of it =] Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Alice's POV**

As I bounded around the surgery happily, caring for all the sick animals that needed healing and rehabilitation, my mind was on Danny Trevanion. Danny was the man I loved, the man I'd put my life in danger for, the man I cared about, and the man who I don't think I could quite live without. Danny was feeding the elephants outside, the elephants had a thing about Danny, he'd even been subjected to an elephant kiss not so long ago, after courageously saving them and looking after them for a long time. Danny had never lacked courage and that's probably why he had been nominated for a huge hero award.

I looked at the calendar that sat on the wall. This month there was a lion on the picture, but I was more interested in the big red circle marking Friday 30th – the day of the heroes ceremony, where my hero, would be rewarded. He would not only receive his reward for saving me and staring down the barrel of a gun, but also a pairs award for Danny and I's veterinary work, Danny was a main contender for the biggest reward... Overall Hero.

Danny was a bag of nerves, everyone was cheering him on, we all hoped secretly he would win, in fact I expected him to win the reward. He's my hero either way, nothing will ever change that.

Lost in my thoughts of Danny, I didn't realise that Caroline was stood behind me.

"Alice, would you like a cup of tea?"

I jumped suddenly and turned round.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to make you jump." Caroline laughed as I nodded my head.

"I'll be up in 5 minutes. I'll just get Danny away from his beloved elephants!" I promised, as she walked away. I watched her bounce happily along, half way across the garden, Dupe greeted her with a kiss. They were one of the cutest couples I'd ever seen, and so in love. I thought of me and Danny, I wondered if we'd be like that when we were older.

After smiling in awe for a few minutes, I went off to go and fetch Danny. He was out the back, feeding the elephants, stroking Tula, the elephant we had saved so many times affectionately.

"Hey, Mr Elephant Man! Come on, Caroline wants us for tea, in... well we're meant to be there now." I laughed slowly hugging him from behind.

He turned round slowly and kissed me. I loved his kisses, they were full of warmth, passion, and love. They were irresistible. If it wasn't for the fact we didn't live in a perfect world where we didn't have so many chores, I think I would stand there forever.

"Let's go then. Bye elephants." Danny smiled as he gently took my hand. I clung to him, as he held my hand tightly, protectively. Everyone was out already, sitting on the veranda, we joined everyone for a delicious drink, made my Nomsa.

Charlotte came running up to us. I opened my arms to hug her. She had a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey mum." She smiled. "Danny I drew this for you and mum, it's for your room." She handed Danny the rolled up piece of paper.

I stood up and watched as Danny unrolled the paper. Charlotte loved art, and had a talent for it, she wanted to learn the art of music too, but for now, we couldn't afford a tutor to teach her, and so she sang in the local choir. She had the voice of an angel.

The picture showed a detailed sketch of an elephant family with three people feeding them. I recognised straight away that it was our elephants. At first I didn't notice the background or the sides, but I saw my giraffe, and Dupe, Caroline and Olivia in one of the game drive vehicles. It was an amazing piece of artwork.

"Wow, this is amazing Charlie, we'll have to get this framed. It's really good. How about we put it in the living room instead?" Danny smiled giving her a hug. I smiled, Danny and Charlotte had an impressive relationship, I hadn't expected Charlotte to take to having a father figure so easily, but Danny was her dad, not her father, he was more than that.

"Hmm okay." Charlotte said, a huge grin appeared across her face. She loved the praise and attention. Danny really had a way with kids.

"It's really good Charlotte, let's sit down eh. Tea's here." I said patting her gently on the back. She nodded and ran to get her place next to Olivia.

As we drank our tea, everyone was laughing and joking. Dupe was going on about his old south African jokes, and Caroline was talking to Liv and Charlotte about her modelling days. Danny and I sat quietly, talking silently and gently.

"2 days til the awards." Danny said taking hold of my hand.

"Yep, and you're my hero." I said, he smiled before kissing me gently.

"Hmm... What do you say to going out tonight?" he asked, stroking my arm gently under the table.

"Yeh sure, where are you taking me Mr Trevanion." I teased looking into his calm green eyes.

"I was thinking to that lovely new restaurant in Jo'burg."

"Yes, it's apparently very good. Will be lovely." I said, squeezing his hand, before leaning in for another quick peck. We smiled at each other.

"Arrh! Love's young dream eh? Get a room!" Dupe joked.

"Say's you Dupe!" I laughed as he put his arm around Caroline and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anyway, you all get a night off from us, we're off out" added Danny.

"Yehh, I bet you are." Dupe winked, before getting a playful slap off Caroline.

We all laughed before we separated. Danny and I went off to go and do some chores, whilst Dupe had a game drive to do. Caroline was busy making the house ship-shape, and Olivia and Charlotte had decided they were going to do some training with McCavitie.

In the animal hospital away from everyone apart from Danny, I sat down to do some paperwork. This was the one job I hated. Order forms, insurance, documents from the law. It was all boring and drag. I was so busy, with my head so deep in it, I didn't see Danny come and sit as the side, on the other chair.

When I finally saw him, I smiled and without saying a word leant over and kissed him romantically.

"What was that for Miss Collins?" asked Danny looking into my eyes.

"Hmm, being an arrogant cow, and also because I love you."

He smiled and kissed me gently, "I love you too."

He signalled for me to sit on his knee. I jumped onto it excitedly, and flung my arms around his neck. We shared a few more magical embraces. I loved this, I could do this forever.

I looked at the time, 5.30! Table booked for 2 hours time? Time to get ready!

"Come on you! We have to get ready!" I squealed as he tickled me.

"What? Its 2 hours away!" He laughed.

"Yes, well I usually need 3 hours to get ready so hurry up. Come on!" This time I pulled him up. He however, was in a more playful mood, he put his foot behind mine, causing me to fall but then he caught me, pulled me up and twirled me round before crashing his soft lips against mine.

For another ten minutes we stood there, stuck in our embrace. Finally we pulled away, breathless, hot, but happy. We walked up to the old house, and walked into our room.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night, tonight was going to be memorable, but in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

As I helped Alice into the Jeep, I couldn't help but have the hugest, Cheshire cat grin upon my face. I couldn't believe I had Alice, she was gorgeous, stunning, and her blue dress matched her twinkling blue eyes perfectly. But she wasn't just a pretty face either, she was intelligent and caring, and I loved her more than anything.

I couldn't take my eyes of her, her dark silk like hair was straightened, secured slightly with a blue clip encrusted with diamonds. Her blue eyes, were beaming out from her black mascara, her shining white teeth were like a ray of light emitted from her mouth as she laughed at me.

"Come on Danny! Stop looking at me, and concentrate on the road ahead" she smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well." I laughed but with a fake seriousness, "If a certain Scottish woman, whom I love, going by the name of Alice wasn't distracting me with her beauty and impressive embraces, maybe it would be easier!" I smiled, kissing her back, starting the engine at the same time.

"Have fun man!" Dupe shouted as he plodded along towards the rear of the house, god knows that he was doing, but right now I didn't care. I had Alice.

We drove along the road for what seemed like an eternity. Alice was keeping the conversation alive, but not with the things you might expect two vets to talk about, or a couple for that matter. In fact, the discussion we had would probably be seen in a primary school. Talking about Winnie the Pooh, wasn't exactly the coolest topic of conversation.

"Eeyore is the best!" Alice teased, as she stroked my arm, in a desperate attempt to win the argument over whether Eeyore or Winnie himself was the best.

"Distracting me won't work young lady! Winnie's the best anyway." I smiled as I pulled into Jo'burg.

We continued the conversation all the way to the restaurant. As we arrived outside, I took a huge look at Alice. Her beauty overwhelmed me, sometimes I wondered why she even stayed with me. I was pig-headed, grumpy, and stubborn, she'd said that, but she liked that... God knows why but she does. And I love her.

"Danny, we never had the conversation about Winnie the Pooh! We have to act grown up now. We're in public!" Alice laughed as I grabbed her hand.

"Well it's never stopped you before." I said gently, as I gave my name into the reception.

"Well, you don't usually take me out to such establishments do you Mr Trevanion?" she giggled as we were led to our table. It was a lone table over by the window, overlooking a gorgeous river. As I sat Alice down, and took my own seat. I couldn't help but look in awe at the beauty of the river, but it wasn't as beautiful as Alice.

"That river's amazing." Alice smiled looking at the view.

I took her hand gently over the table. "Not as amazing as you though."

She smiled before leaning over to gently kiss me, we couldn't be seen here, it was strange really but I liked it.

"You old romantic!" she mocked, taking hold of the menu. I grabbed mine too. I stared blankly at the pages. The names made little sense to me, in fact, I didn't quite know what a 'Terkin Fernao Special' was, or what any of the other strangely named dishes were.

"Alice." I whispered. She looked up from behind the menu, her eyes appearing over the edge, Her black hair against the black menu, made her look like a ninja. I smiled to myself before carrying on. "Do you have a clue what half these names are?"

Alice pulled the menu straight down, before looking around. She turned back to me content no one was around. "No. We'll just have to go for something, unless we say what we fancy and then they can help us, but they look kinda..."

She stopped, struggling to find the word. "Posh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Stuck up." She grinned, not wanting to give me the satisfaction of finishing her sentence.

The waiter came over, he seemed rather modern and slightly strange as he bounded over like a retarded duck. Hmm, duck, I wouldn't mind a bit of duck.

"Can I help you Sir, Madam?" He asked smiling from behind his little notepad – pen at the ready, eager to write down our order.

"Yes please." Said Alice, smiling.

The waiter smiled, and stroked his plaited beard. I looked at Alice, where had I brought her? She on the other hand seemed more interested in the food.

"Starter?" He asked.

Alice looked across at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Erm, The Toimha Soup please." She faked a smile.

"Wonderful choice madam, and yourself sir?" he looked across at me... I fumbled with the menu.

"The same." I said, looking at Alice. As he turned around to get another pen, I mouthed to Alice "This better be good"

She bit her lip, struggling to contain her laughter.

"And for main?" the waiter encouraged, looking at us both with his small beady eyes.

"What's your duck dish?" I asked.

"You want your food on a duck plate?" the young waiter asked. I was gob-smacked, but Alice was finding it all too amusing.

"No, I mean, which meals include duck?" I persisted, giving him a fake, sweet smile.

The boy seemed confused. He looked at me sinically.

"Sir, we don't include Ducks." He said, sincerely, meaning every word.

Alice was by this point in a state of hysterics. She couldn't help but laugh with uncontrollable joy!

"No, I want to eat duck!!!" I snapped, getting more and more frustrated, surely a waiter in such a restaurant wasn't so backwards.

This time the waiter looked at us in anger. Alice didn't notice, she was too busy laughing, but she soon stopped when his face turned red.

"GET OUT OF THIS RESTRUANT! You two are only here to mock our finest cuisine. Out! And don't come back"

He screamed it directly in our faces. Alice was shocked, I was furious, but Alice just stood up grabbing her bag, and my hand.

"Don't worry we will, McDonalds is better than this establishment. If your cuisine is the finest, then McDonald's must be bloody god like." She said quietly but with a harsher meaning.

The waiter shouted yet more abuse, but Alice walked powerfully forward dragging me behind like a puppy.

We finally got out of the doors. The night air was cold, the slight breeze brought a chill to my spine. I felt sorry for Alice in her dress, but she seemed quite happy.

"Well, I guess that's that." I said slightly down. I had wanted to treat Alice, and look how it had turned out. A mess, but then again that's typical of me.

She stopped me in my tracks, by pulling me round. She put her arms round my back and looked into my own green eyes. Her blue ones had a slight shine to them, as she began to speak.

"Ah Ah Ah!" She grinned. "We are not just leaving it there mister!"

I smiled back, but I was clueless, where could we go? Where would be get a table?

"But where?" I asked, putting my own arms around her back.

"Anywhere, to the end of the world, down the worst street in the world, in a bar, in a pub, in a skip if you like! As long, as you're with me, I don't care."

I leant down and kissed her passionately in the street, in front of the world. Some young boys let out a few wolf whistles, but we just smiled through our kiss.

"I love you Alice, and I know just the place, just a stop to make on the way okay?"

She smiled, looking deep into my eyes, my heart melted away into hers.

"Whatever you like Mr Trevanion... Could be dangerous but I trust you! But hey, I'm no stranger to the danger considering, I love you too!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alices POV**

I wasn't entirely certain letting Danny take me somewhere else tonight was actually safe. We were now banned from a restaurant for wanting duck, and I was now brave enough to allow Danny to take me somewhere else.

He was driving along the main roads quite calmly; he was heading towards the end of town where all the stores were. I wondered why he was coming in this direction, there were no restaurants around here, just shops. Danny pulled up outside the 24hour corner shop. I looked at him in confusion ,what was he up to?

"Gimme five!" He said kissing me gently. I sighed, Danny was so cute in his own way, as he ran in the shop I couldn't help but smile.

I waited for around six minutes, finally Danny emerged with a small bag. As he jumped back in the car, I reached to grab the bag off him.

"Now Now Miss Collins!" he teased as I tried to grab the bag from his tall reach.

"Just cos' you have a lanky arm!" I mocked, as he started the Jeep.

"Least I'm not a short arse!" he said sticking his tongue out before giving me the bag.

"Danny! I'm not talking to you!" I grinned, pretending to be angry, but struggling. I looked inside the bag, it had 2 bottles of wine, 2 wine glasses, and some snacks. I put it down, and decided listening to Danny's pleas were more amusing.

"Alice, I'm sorry, you're not really short."

I looked at him, but he dug his own hole, causing me to turn round in pretence.

"Well actually you are, but you're not really, only in height, because in the ways of personality and beauty, you are the best, and if it comes to me loving you, well that's pretty darn fat!"

I turned round to face him. He'd stopped the car at the traffic lights.

"I love you Danny." I said, putting my hand on his. He was looking straight ahead.

"I love you too." He said gently, before pulling off back towards Leopards Den.

Now, I was worried, where were we going? Was I right to trust Danny? Well I'd never been wrong before to trust him. I loved Danny, and if he decided we were going somewhere, I wasn't going to argue.

Suddenly Danny turned off, and we ended up going off the road – the African sunset was beginning to settle. We went along the same road for a few miles, before Danny stopped the car.

"This, is it." He grinned offering me his hand out of the car.

It was the most beautiful setting, we were upon a hill on town land. From here, we could see the sun setting down below the hills, but also Leopards Den, and all our animals. I smiled, this was perfect.

"This is perfect." I grinned throwing my arms around Danny's neck.

He didn't say a word, but put his arms around me, pulling me into his body. Our lips touched, and my heart skipped a beat. This was to me, the best night out. I didn't need a fancy restaurant, or even a nice place to sit. I didn't need to be in this dress, I would stand here in nothing but a sheet, because standing here, kissing me, was Danny, the man who I could not live without, and we were there, free to do what we liked, we were alone.

When we finally pulled away out of breath, Danny began to pour the wine into glasses. I looked at the bottle, he'd bought my favourite wine, the deep red colour shone through. I grinned as he handed me the glass. We sat down slowly, and I huddled close to Danny. His arm reached round my waist, his hand gently stroked my arm. I softened into his chest, and rested my head against his. He kissed the top of my head affectionately. I turned and looked into his deep green eyes, he looked back into my own. I felt the most magical feeling, as we leant in to share yet another embrace of love.

I didn't know how long we sat there huddled in each other's arms. Danny's powerful arms kept me close to him, whilst my own draped happily around Danny's waist. We spoke about the animals, we spoke about our past, we spoke about each other, we spoke about anything. I didn't care what we spoke about really, as long as Danny was there with me, I couldn't care less.

"Alice?" Danny whispered quietly.

"Yeh?" I said looking ahead at the horizon, it was now dark and we could only just see the outline of the hills.

"I love you, you don't mind us not going to the restruant do you?"

I turned to face him.

"I love you too, no, In fact Danny, it's ten times better than any meal. You could take me anywhere, and I wouldn't care as long as I was with you."

He smiled and we kissed yet again. As we finished the magical moment, I took Danny's hand. He squeezed my own, as I took another glass of wine.

"Steady on!" Danny laughed as I downed it in one mouthful.

"Come on Danny! Where's your wild side?!" I teased.

"You'll find out." He promised, grabbing another glass of wine and joining me in downing it. "That's your lot for me downing glasses of wine! Someone has to get us home!"

We both laughed, home. We should probably have started getting going but I think we were both too happy, too happy sat there, with no-one interfering. If I wanted a hug, I could have one freely, if Danny wanted a kiss, we could kiss, as passionate as we wished. There was no one watching, no one moaning, it was just me and Danny, against the world.

The night went on, and as we got more and more tipsy, the dafter the conversation got. But the more romantic our embraces were. Our shrieks of laughter ripped through the silent night air like a million daggers tearing through a piece of cloth.

"It's getting cold, and late. We'll have to get going." Danny smiled, standing up, taking my hand, and helping me up at the same time.

"Yeh. This had been great Danny. Thank you." I said, kissing him for one final time with enthusiasm. He kissed me back, strongly, and as we finished to catch our breaths, he hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" He gently whispered, before taking my hand and helping me into the Jeep.

As we finally set off back, I could not be happier. We'd shared a memorable night, we were banned from a fancy pancy place, but, it had been the best night of my life (well nearly, but if children are involved, then it is!) I had shared it with Danny, enough said. But it had been perfect, we didn't need any sort of seating, or anything posh. All we needed were each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carolines POV**.

With Danny and Alice out for the night at a new place in Jo'burg, I had hoped to spend the night in, quietly with Anders. I suppose, it was all going to plan. Olivia and Charlotte had gone to bed, Nomsa was also in bed, and the only people up were me and Anders. Perfect.

We sat huddled together like penguins on one of the mix-match sofas. Anders' arm was holding me close to him, my head gently rested on his chest. We sat there in silence for some time – I think we both enjoyed having the company of just each other.

It was Anders who broke the silence. He sat up straighter, which made me sit up to. He looked deep into my eyes, holding my small hands with his 'bear hands' protectively.

"You know, I really love you Caroline." He said gently, so quiet that it was almost a whisper.

"I love you too" I replied leaning in for a kiss.

Anders responded, he responded amazingly. He might be a scruffy, arrogant, drinking, annoying, shambolic, flippant man, but if there was one thing Anders Du Plessis was good at, it was kissing – quite surprisingly really considering romance is defiantly not one of his strong points.

We smiled as we gazed dreamily into each other's eyes. His dark eyes were soft, as they closed slowly as he leaned in yet again. We kissed passionately before breaking into each other's arms. His arms held my small frame protectively, whereas my short arms draped floppily but lovingly over his own beer belly.

I don't quite know how long we were sitting in that position, I didn't ever want it to end, but it did come to an end, abruptly as there was a fierce banging at the door. Anders stood up, he looked at me in confusion as I followed him like a puppy dog.

As we unlocked the door, we were expecting possibly a drunk Danny with Alice, it would make sense, if both were drunk, neither of them would have the brains to open a door. The banging could be them both messing about.

But as we opened the door, and cold night air engulfed us, it wasn't Danny, it wasn't Alice. It wasn't a late guest, it wasn't a delivery man, it wasn't a friend, or just an animal messing. Stood in the doorway, was a drenched young boy – but not just any young boy – The drenched boy was my grandson, Evan.

"Evan..." I started, "It's lovely to see you, we didn't know you were coming."

As I hugged my grandson who now towered over me, he replied to my own indirect question.

"Nor did I Gran."

Anders was over the moon to see Evan. They had a special relationship, very special. In fact, it was unique. They were so closely bonded it was untrue.

"Well it's great to have you back boy!" Anders smiled giving him a playful slap on the back.

As we closed the door on the outside world, Evan came and joined us at the kitchen table. I got him a drink, but what I really wanted to know was why he was here, and why he had red eyes, as though he'd been crying, as though... as though something wasn't right.

"So Evan, how come you're here?" I asked handing him a glass of water.

He shifted his weight, and took a long sip of his water, he seemed to be pro-longing the drink and the swallow.

"I err... just wanted to pay you guys a visit." He replied avoiding eye contact. Evan was a useless lier.

"And the truth dear?" I pestered, sitting beside him, as he broke down into tears.

Anders also ran to his side and put his hands on Evan's shoulders, I looked at him, but he just shrugged.

"It's Dad! He, he got a new girlfriend, and she's horrible. Just horrible. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away. It ruined my relationship with my dad, so he said that... that... I had to go. I think it was just her speaking... but, he told me to get back to Africa, he said..." He stopped, I hugged him, even Anders was being caring and sensitive, that was a first. "He said, this is where I belong, with other foolish and annoying beasts."

I hugged him tight. He hadn't noticed Danny and Alice weren't here, I thought that could be for the best. After all, Danny and Alice were not going to be much help.

"Well you're welcome here boy! When Danny and Alice get back, we can sort this all out! You stay here Evan! You're dad, he's a fool."

Evan turned to look at Anders, who looked at me, I gave him the look. Why did he have to tell them Danny was out with Alice and they weren't here?

"Where are they?" Evan asked looking around.

"They've gone out for a meal to a swanky restaurant. Its mainly to spend time together, they had a pretty bad experience, they want to treasure every moment they spend together."

Anders nodded gently.

"What happened?"

Anders could say it. I couldn't.

"Well, err..."

"Yes?" asked Evan.

"Well..."

"Spit it out Dupe! What happened?" this time Evan raised his voice, I hoped Olivia and Charlotte wouldn't wake – luckily they hadn't.

"Alice got hurt by a zebra, Danny saved her, but Charlotte was scared and then Alice had to act for Charlotte, didn't wanna be a vet til Charlotte was older, they were going to England, Danny was going to, they left but then Charlotte wanted to go back and didn't mean it, Alice wanted to be a vet, they were on their way home and there was a shot giraffe, Alice's giraffe, and they were saving it when a mad man tried to shoot Alice and Danny, but Danny ended up nearly getting killed, and Alice panicked thinking Danny was dead not the gunman, and basically Danny is now up for a bravery award with Alice."

Anders was now breathless, I shook my head, but looked at Evan. His face had dropped, he was in shock, deep shock.

"I want to see Danny and Alice." Was all he said as both Anders and I looked at each other in apprehension, confusion and hope – hope that Danny and Alice would be sober enough to deal with Evan, and that Evan would be okay with it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's POV**

I helped Alice gently into the Jeep, in fact, no, I lifted her into the Jeep, Alice was unbelievably drunk – actually so was I! I had ended up having to down glasses of wine, and driving a Jeep wasn't the best way to get home, but it was our only way.

As we drove along the road, Alice was singing at the top of her voice, before bursting into laughter. I was also singing, but I didn't have the angelic voice Alice had.

"I love you Danny, and I always will!" She grinned.

"I love you too." I said pulling into Leopards Den car park slowly. I grabbed the two wine bottles, we had a bit left in each.

I smiled and looked at Alice, she looked back at me, her blue eyes shared my mischievous look. As I threw her the bottle, she caught it, and we downed the two bottles in one go. We laughed, before walking hand in hand, with many kisses along the way to the steps of Leopards Den.

As we stumbled and tripped our way along, we were both hysterical. Our laughs could be heard for miles, but we didn't care. We were on top of the world!!!!

Before climbing the stone steps I swung Alice round, she laughed quietly now. I held her close to me, and kissed her with passion, romance and love. The embrace we shared was magical, unreal.

"I love you Alice." I slurred.

"I love you too" She said hugging me tightly.

"Dancing in the moonlight..." I began to sing, Alice joined in, but before long we were dancing in front of Leopards Den. We didn't care who saw us, no one would, everyone was in bed. We laughed as we both tried to dance, but neither us are very good, both have two left feet. But oh well.

We danced for around ten minutes before collapsing with laughter. As we finally forced our way up the stairs, we stood for a while on the veranda, messing around our shrieks of laughter would now be clearly evident indoors.

"You laugh like a donkey when your drunk!" Alice laughed holding my hands tightly.

"You laugh like a hyena who's a bit retarded." I replied, pulling her in putting her hands around my back as my own went around hers.

We stood for a while on the veranda, just like that. Not doing anything, just stood there, well we were laughing, but well... it was just drunken banter.

"We have the X FACTOR!" Screamed Alice, as she began to sing her own version of A million love songs later.

"Wooo!!!! Danice – the one and only band you want to see!" I shouted raising an arm.

We continued to sing loudly, laughing every now and again. We were just drunk – and I loved it.

As we both finished our own version of A million love songs later – or something along those lines, we were still in a state of intense laughter. We tried to calm down but it was impossible, the drink had taken over. We only half knew what we were doing – it was pointless.

We thought the door would be locked. Alice fumbled around in my pockets, looking for keys. She finally withdrew them and began to shake them like bells in tune to Don't Stop Believing.

"Come on you! Gimme those keys!" I slurred taking the keys of Alice who collapsed into my arms.

I struggled to find the right key, none of them seemed to fit. I couldn't even get the key in the lock.

"Mr Trevanion, I thought you had good aim!" Alice teased kissing my cheek.

"Yeh yeh."

Alice decided to try and be magic then. She said she would open the door with the power of her voice and mind. We both laughed at the thought.

"Go on then Mystic Alice." I joked kissing her on her forehead.

"Abraaacadarbraa! One touch, two touch, on the count of three, this door will open sesame! One two and three!!!!"

She reached to turn the handle – the handle turned the door opened.

"A beautiful woman, an intelligent woman and a physic, is there no end to your talents Miss Collins?" I asked kissing her passionately.

We stumbled and staggered in, we laughed loudly, before bringing them to a snigger, tip-toeing slightly.

We didn't notice the light on in the kitchen as we sneaked past hand in hand. We thought we'd got to our room safe when a voice stopped us in our drunken stumbling tracks.

"Hold on."

We turned round to see Dupe.

"What is it DooooooooooDoooooo?" We asked before falling with laughter again.

"Argk you would be drunk! Neither of you are sober. Well you guys need to sober up, get to the kitchen." He ordered pointing in the direction.

"No, bed time." I moaned cradling Alice in my arm.

"You can sleep when your dead. Come on!"

Reluctantly, Alice and I both followed Dupe to the kitchen, we were walking slowly, well I say walking, more like staggering.

Alice tripped causing us both to laugh. As we stumbled into the kitchen, we were both laughing at each other, we both had our eyes on each other, mocking everyone around us with one look.

That's when Alice stopped laughing, she'd turned to the table. I looked across too.

This had to be a dream, this wasn't real. No way.

"Evan?" I asked confused.

"Hi Danny, Alice." He replied with a smile.

I was frozen, Alice was frozen, it was like someone had pressed pause on our life. Evan... but he was with his dad wasn't he? His dad, he was ill? I couldn't believe it, the only thing was, I was so drunk, I didn't know whether I was hallucinating, or whether I'd be able to deal with Evan if it was really him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Alices POV**

Danny and I were both unbelievably drunk – It had been a long time since I had been so drunk, and Danny, well he hasn't been so wasted in a long time either.

We stood stationary, frozen. We were dazed, confused, only half sensible... how could either of us deal with Evan.

Danny looked at me, his green eyes shone, I let out a small smile, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Evan, what are you doing here?" Danny managed to mumble, his words slurred together through the poison of drink.

"Well... You know how my dad was ill?" Danny and I nodded, but we were struggling to understand. "Well he got better, but I didn't want to leave him, so I figured I'd stay til he was defiantly okay. Well he got a new girlfriend a beast. She was awful and... I'm not getting through am I? The pair of you are too drunk to understand this." He finished.

It was true, he knew it, we knew it. I heard the words but they made no sense. Danny's face was pure confusion too.

"No carry on Evan." Danny said... but I knew that wasn't the best thing, even in this drunken state.

"No. Don't Evan." I turned to Danny. "Danny we're not thinking straight. Let's all get to bed, sleep this off, and then discuss it in the morning."

Evan smiled and mouthed thank you to me. Danny just nodded in agreement. He rubbed his temple slightly, I guessed he was getting the banging head ache I was.

"It's nice to have you back Evan." Danny said hugging Evan tightly.

"Nice to be back" Evan grinned, pulling away from Danny and hugging me.

Caroline showed Evan to his room. It was just how he'd left it. The rest of the house was silent, as both Caroline and Dupe went to bed. Danny and I were the only ones left to go to bed, and as we gently walked into our room, closing the door silently. Danny swung me round, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Alice." He whispered gently, holding me tight. I could smell his aftershave, but it was now mixed with the smell of alcohol.

"What for?" I asked, kissing him gently.

"Well, you know. We can't do as we planned and I know..."

I shut him up with another kiss. I wasn't having this.

"Danny, you've given me, one of the best nights of my life. You don't need to apologize. Danny, I love you. Even through the drink, that doesn't change, and well... what's one night eh? Come here you big dafty."

I pulled him to me and kissed him yet again. I hugged him as we finished. He planted a final kiss on my forehead before we pulled away, we both slid out of our clothes, and into lighter, night clothes. Danny smiled, as I slid into bed next to him. I snuggled close to his bare chest, his warmth surrounded me, as he put his arms around me. I softened into his arms, and fell asleep, happy and content.

**The next day **

I awoke with a thud, It wasn't a knock at the door, or a fall out of bed, Danny being daft. No this was a headache. As I slowly forced myself awake, I had a groggy, dry throat. My head spun, and I pretty much felt like death warmed up. Ah the joys of a hangover.

Danny's arms were still holding me to his chest. He was beginning to wake up too. I turned round and looked at the clock as Danny wiped his eyes. 9.27am – Oh dear – we were a bit late today.

"Morning." Danny yawned, sitting up, opening his arms to me.

"Good Morning." I smiled, kissing him, falling into his open arms, falling into his smell, his touch, his everything.

We sat there for another ten minutes. Neither of us were feeling great, but we had to get up, get ready. No matter how rough we might feel, we had to deal with Evan, he was the priority.

I slid into some clothes, I would have to shower later, Danny was doing the same. As I brushed my hair back into a tight plait, Danny came over, still only half dressed.

"Danny, come on! How long does it take to choose a T-shirt?" I teased, securing the final strands of my hair.

"I can't... I don't know what to do Alice."

I turned round, he was sat on the bed behind our dresser. I took his hands in mine and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, come on. Evan will understand. Danny, we didn't know that this was going to happen, we can't change what happened. We have to sort it today okay?"

Danny nodded, I moved to the bed, and sat beside him. For once, it was me cradling Danny rather than the other way round. He melted into me, his head was leaning on me.

"It'll be okay. I'm here Danny." I soothed, as he readjusted his position, taking me into his arms.

"Thanks Alice, I really love you." He said, as we shared a speedy but meaningful kiss. He threw a pale green t-shirt on, and stood up. I took his hand, and together, as one, we walked outside to face the world.

We approached the kitchen slowly, Charlotte was colouring in her recent drawing, she ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

As she settled back down at the table, Nomsa gave Danny a coffee. She seemed completely unaware of our change in mood, or of any strange happenings at Leopards Den. Had we dreamt it?

Caroline and Dupe were the next to emerge into the kitchen.

"Danny, Alice. You both feeling okay this morning? After you know, last night? You ready to sort it out today?" Caroline smiled, touching my arm.

"We're not great, but we're ready." I replied giving Danny's hand a tight reassuring squeeze.

Olivia wandered into the kitchen. She was lively today, and seemed excited about something. Then I remembered, me and Olivia were meant to be going shopping for an outfit for this hero's ceremony – Tonight!. Uh-oh. Not to mention the fact, I had promised to buy her a phone for her upcoming birthday, which she was getting today as an early present.

"Alice! Are you ready for later?" She asked grabbing a mug of coffee.

"Well... I have a few bits to do..." I started but was interrupted.

"Morning everyone!" It was Evan.

"Evan?" Olivia exclaimed running to Evan, forcing him into a tight hug.

"Haha you're back!" Charlotte screamed ecstatically, Danny and I stood back, his arm was round my back, we smiled as they all said their hello's.

As they finished, Evan looked to us, I patted Danny on the back.

"Listen Evan, let's go to the animal hospital eh? Alice and I, we need to speak to you."

I looked at Olivia, she smiled and nodded knowingly. I mouthed a quick thank you to her.

As we approached the hospital, Danny began to speak.

"Evan, we're really sorry we we're so drunk last night. If we'd known."

He stopped short so I carried his sentence for him.

"We wouldn't have gotten so bad. We're sorry, we didn't seem understanding. But we're really happy you're back."

Evan grinned, he hugged us both together.

"I guess you want the story huh?"

We nodded and sat down on the hay bales. Evan began to tell us all about it, I was quite shocked, I don't see how anyone could say such things.

"Well Evan, you're more than welcome here. But I thought you're dad was ill?" Danny said.

"He was, well he is, but not as bad. Its long term, but stable for many years now. I stayed with him through it all, and thought I'd just spend a little longer, just to make sure and for the morality of it. Well when he started seeing Anna, that was it. She got him thinking bad stuff, hated me, he turned against me... and..."

He stopped, I touched his arm gently, Danny hugged him, in a manly way. I smiled through the tears I felt for Evan.

"Evan, I don't know how or why someone could do that. But, it won't happen here. I'm sorry Evan – but you'll be okay. You're here now." I whispered as Evan collapsed into Danny, tears streaming from his eyes.

He looked at me from those red eyes, full of pain and hurt, but at the same time joy, relief, gratitude.

"Thank you Alice." He hugged me, I felt Danny's hand on my back – that lifted me up.

We all pulled away. Evan walked off, keen to see everyone. Danny and I got to work, Danny was quiet, he was in thought. I left him for a while. I thought feeding the animals in here would give Danny some space.

I was soon done feeding the animals. I had to go with Olivia now. This ceremony was tonight. Danny would have to round everyone up and make sure they remembered. I soon found Danny who was sitting down in his truck feeding one of the giraffes.

"Hey." I said gently.

"Hi." He replied.

"I'm going in town now with Liv. Will you be okay?"

"Yeh, I'll be fine, come here you." I jumped into his truck, and he pulled me in, kissing me with passion, and excitement.

"What was that for ?" I asked looking into those green eyes, those eyes which could get anything from me.

"Because you've been brilliant, you always are. I love you Alice." He hugged me gently, I threw my arms around him.

"You're not so bad yourself." I kissed gently. "I love you too, but I have to love and leave you dear. Liv won't be happy if we don't get that mobile, or a dress! Don't forget, 5.30pm we need to set off."

He smiled, he was about to say something he always said...

"I have my radio, I love you more before you start, and here's your hug. Bye Danny!"

"Bye Alice." He chuckled, as I ran off to get Liv.

She was waiting, and smiled as I grabbed my purse, throwing it into my back pocket.

"About time Alice."

"Yeh oright!" I smiled. "Come on! Unless you don't want to text Thaboo?"

We laughed as we jumped in the Jeep. I started the old faithful land rover. Olivia had finally accepted me. We were growing close, and now I couldn't wait to spend some time, just with my step daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thank you to my reviewers =] Keep reviewing!**

**Dupe's POV**

I watched Alice and Olivia set off. Was nice to see them two getting on, 'bout time they did.

It was great to have Evan back, he was like a grandson to me. He's a good boy, and we have some catching up to do, but first, I had to go see Caroline.

Caroline, was as usual, nowhere to be seen, she was a hard worker. My face automatically lifted, I grew breathless as I thought of her. There wasn't a single person in the world I loved more than Caroline. She was beautiful, clever, amazing, and she still stayed with me. I awoke from my thoughts, my heart skipped a beat, I'd found the real Caroline.

"Anders. Take your boots off, I've just tided this guest hut, and you're not making a mess." She smiled, looking at my shoes.

"Argh, Alright!" I moaned as I began to kick my shoes off, I walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"What was that for?" She asked putting down her brush, and wrapping her short arms around my rather large frame.

"Because I love you Caroline." I replied honestly. She grinned, and leant in for another kiss. I responded, we shared a tender embrace, before falling into each others arms once again.

Eventually we chose to sit down on the guest bed. Caroline took my hand, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Anders?" She asked with obvious concern.

"It's nothing."

This time she turned to face me, and forced her gaze onto my own.

"The truth Anders." She persisted, tightening her grip.

"Oright! Its Evan, I'm so pleased to have him back, I wanna do something, yer know. But dunno what?"

Caroline sighed, she reassured me with a gentle squeeze.

"Anders, Why don't you just sit and talk to him, or just do something nice. Help him choose an outfit for tonight at the same time. That would be nice."

I nodded and kissed Caroline. She always knew what to do, she was great with stuff like this. She patted my arm gently.

"Now go on!" She pushed me out of the door, before waving. I smiled and waved back. Now, I had to go see to Evan.

I soon found Evan, he was in his room, unpacking. I knocked gently before walking in, he seemed happy to see me, well judging by his smile.

"Hey Dupe! Just in time to help me..."

"Choose an outfit for tonight!" I interrupted, handing him the papers relevant to the Hero Awards.

"Wow. That's amazing. Sure, best get something smart." Evan commented, looking at his casual pile of clothes.

I opened the old wardrobe. Each rack was filled with t-shirts, jumpers, hoodies, casusal shirts, in the corner sat a smarter shirt, but nothing else.

"Here boy. Take this, it's the only thing so far! Maybe you should have gone clothes shopping with the girls."

"NO WAY!" Evan argued before laughing, "Women and shopping..."

"We don't go there eh boy?" I chuckled, playfully hitting him on the back.

His shirt was a pale blue, I guessed Danny would have a tie, we'd check that later... Evan found some black pinstripe pants, and I decided that his black jumper would go nicely over the top. Evan was sorted except for shoes, but he had the same big feet of his stepfather, he could borrow some shoes.

"Sorted!" I smiled. Now come on Evan, let's go."

"Where?" Evan looked confused.

"To cut the grass... we can talk then."

"You're joking Dupe!" Evan exclaimed.

"No. Work to be done!" I teased.

Evan stood up and patted me, as we walked off, he told me about his adventures in England. I grabbed the lawn mowers and as we began to cut the grass, I felt happy inside, It was great to have Evan back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Olivia's POV**

I watched as Alice drove carefully along the old dusty track. She had her eyes fixed on the road, carefully dodging uncomfortable potholes with a practised hand. I studied her face. I never realised how much of a perfectionist she was. Her foundation was perfectly applied; her mascara stopped at the right place and her black eyeliner was in a perfect line. She was smiling slightly, as she changed the gear of the truck.

"Hey Alice, I'm sorry I was you know, a cow with you at first." I shifted my weight uncomfortably and gazed down at the floor.

Alice turned round slightly, her eyes still fixed on the road, I avoided eye contact with her, but relaxed as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Its fine Liv, I guess it must have been difficult for you. Don't worry about it okay?" I looked up at Alice, she smiled at me and patted my arm in a sympathetic manner, I nodded at her, before looking straight ahead.

"Thanks. So where first?" I asked looking at Alice as she turned the Land rover onto the main road.

"Well, I was thinking dresses first. Could try that dress shop near the River Cafe. They always have nice clothes."

I agreed with Alice. She might not have seemed it at first, but Alice was actually pretty cool. She knew all these top tips, and knew where to go. For someone who deals with animals, blood and all that sort of stuff, she doesn't half know how to make herself look great.

Alice pulled our green truck into the car park. She removed the key from the ignition and together we walked to 'The Betty Dress Shop'. The name made us both laugh. Betty Dress Shop didn't sound exactly great, but once you were inside, you didn't care about the name.

"Oh my god Alice! How did you know about this place?" I exclaimed as I felt the dresses.

"Ahh! A magician never reveals her secret!" She teased. "Come on! Quicker we dress, quicker you chat!"

I laughed heartily at Alice's witty sense of humour. Another plus side to Alice, she was feisty, fun loving, funny. She was a queen of sarcasm, and could often turn around a conversation to her advantage with her wit and sarcastic comments.

We separated slightly. Alice was looking at an array of purple dresses. I concentrated on the red ones. They were all beautiful. I was however in love with a dress. It was perfection. A slim type with no straps, it had a bit of detail in red and silver jewels which looked like a butterfly, and was secured with a ribbon at the front, the back was like a corset. I loved it.

"Alice... what do you think of this?" I asked, showing her the gorgeous dress.

"That is beautiful! You have to try it on, What do you think of my own choice?" she asked holding up an equally stunning purple dress. It was long, and would fit quite tightly, it again had the corset style back, but the front was different. It had a light blue detail that looked like a flower. It was a beautiful dress.

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to the shoes. Did this shop get any better? Alice sure knew where to go for the best possible clothes.

I loved the sea of shoes that gathered in front of me. Red, silver, pink, purple, orange, black, all colours, all styles, from stilettos to platforms, straps and no straps, were there.

Alice was looking at some purple heels, whereas I was more interested in the red and silver. Alice soon picked some strapped heels, the same colour as her dress. I on the other hand struggled.

"Struggling?" Alice asked putting her own choices down on the side, and looking at the shoes with me.

"Yeh. Don't know what would look good." I replied, looking at Alice, who was assessing my dress.

"Strapless, I think you should go for platforms. Hey what about those red ones with the silver platform and detail." She pointed at the perfect pair of shoes. I was again in love.

"Defiantly, thanks Alice!" I smiled, grabbing a size 4. Alice had a great taste – she's a perfect shopping partner.

We both went off to the changing room. As I slipped into my dress, I felt like a true princess. I struggled to tighten the back, but did so the best I could. The shoes went perfectly.

I stepped outside. Alice was already out, looking in the mirror. She looked stunning. Much younger than 35. She grinned as I appeared.

"You look stunning Liv!" She called turning round.

I mumbled a quick thank you, before telling her she looked great too. She shrugged off the compliment, but still offered her thanks.

"Let's pay!" Alice said withdrawing Danny's credit card. We both slipped out the dresses, back into our clothes. We walked up to the cashier and paid for the gorgeous goods.

As we arrived back at the Jeep, I jumped in excitedly! I was getting a phone! Yey!

"I guess you'll be after that phone?" Alice mocked, as she started the engine.

"You bet!" I said kiddingly.

Alice drove to the phone store. I couldn't believe Alice had agreed, and managed to get Danny to agree to get me a phone for my birthday so I could text Thaboo.

We strolled into the phone shop, there were phones of every model. From the most popular to the erm... well old and grey shall we say?

"Wow, so much choice." I murmered, looking at the range of phones.

"Choose what you want." Alice shrugged, standing slightly behind me.

"Well what's the price range?" I asked, I didn't want Alice to spend too much on me, it's not as if she or Danny could afford it.

"There isn't one." Alice said forceingly "Whatever you want. Its your birthday."

I decided in my head, that I would not go for anything expensive, just something cool enough. I looked at the 100-150 range. It seemed a fair amount.

The phones were varied enough. Touch screens, flips, slides, bricks. They were all nice. They all had a camera, and video, and computer lead. Now I just had to choose one. I contemplated a silver Samsung slide, but then I saw the phone I wanted.

"This one!" I said pointing at a pink touch screen. It was only 120! Perfect.

"You sure?" Alice asked. "You can spend more you know."

"Yeh! This one, please Alice!" I pestered.

"Okay. Come on, we'll go get it." I hugged her, shocking her slightly, I don't think she quite expected it.

Alice caught the attention of the shop assistant. She pointed at the phone and ordered 30rand of credit! She bought me a few bits and bobs too, such as a pouch to keep it safe. As I finally got the box given to me, I couldn't help but smile. Alice handed over the money, and watched as I frantically put the phone together, as we walked out the shop.

"Happy?" asked Alice, her hands in her pockets, rooting for the keys to the Jeep.

"Very!" I beamed. I turned to face Alice, putting the phone down on the seat.

"Thanks Alice, you're... you're the best step mum anyone could ask for. My mum... she'd of really liked you, in a line of every woman, I bet she'd of chosen you." I looked at the floor. It was unlike me to do soppy, or caring. But, well... I had to.

Alice had a tear in her eye, she turned and hugged me gently.

"Thank you Liv. You're a pretty good step daughter" She teased winking at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Danny's POV**

I was missing Alice today. I was missing having her by my side, missing her being there. I missed hearing her calm Scottish accent, and seeing her powerful smile.

I went about my work slowly, when Alice wasn't there I didn't feel any motivation. I looked up at the calendar. Alice had circled today's date in red, when I say circled, it was more of a love heart shape. She'd comically drawn a small trophy next to it. I knew where Charlotte got that artistic streak from.

I grew breathless as I thought about Alice, my eyes stared into nowhere, my face fell into a smile. I was a million miles away... I think I needed Alice here just to keep me thinking!

I looked at the time. The clock read 2.10. I sighed. I still had all the animals to water. I decided to get to work on that one, Alice would eat me if I was not ready. I guessed I would have to leave the hospital at 3.30, so I could get everyone else sorted to. By then, Alice should be back – I can't wait to see what she's wearing tonight. Hope it's easy to... no, you don't want to know why do you? Didn't think so.

I went about watering all the animals. The smaller animals were content with their rabbit feeders, but the big buckets of water that the larger animals required were heavy. Alice, for all her intelligence, wasn't the best at buying buckets... Somehow I don't think steel buckets were her brightest idea.

After what seemed an eternity of carrying water buckets, I was finally done. 3.15, ahh, Alice would be proud! I decided I would radio her, I had to hear that Scottish voice.

"Alice..." I said into the radio. I awaited her reply with anticipation and enthusiasm.

I heard the gentle crackling sound as Alice fumbled with the radio.

"Yes Danny, what is it?" I melted as her strong Scottish accent shone through.

"Just wondering how you are?" I replied, grinning happily.

"Fine thanks Danny, just stopping at the cafe for a drink and then we'll be on our way back, okay?"

"Yeh. Well, keep your radio handy yeh? I love you Alice." I held the radio close, waiting for her reply.

"I love you too. Seeya Soon." I couldn't help but smile. I was once again lost in a world of my own. So lost I didn't see or hear Dupe come in.

"Hey Trevanion, what you grinnin' like a lovestruck puppy for?" the gruff man who I called my best friend stood abruptly in front of me. "Don't you have a suit to get into?"

I laughed, typical Dupe.

"Yes I do, and ah, maybe I am a love struck puppy Dupe? You'd know about that sorta stuff wouldn't yer?" I replied mockingly.

"Yeh Yeh Trevanion, come on, start getting ready man! Alice will eat you if you're not sorted."

"Maybe I won't get started." I mumbled quietly under my breath, laughing quietly under my breath.

"What'sat Trevanion?" Dupe yelled walking away.

"Nothing, im on my way." I replied, standing up, and following Dupe outside. I stopped and looked back at the Animal Hospital. Above the door there was a golden plate. I sighed gently. It read _Danny Trevanion, Vet._ It was a simple plaque, missing all the usual details. But it missed something much more important. Hmm, I'd have to sort it out.

--

_(N/A – This is a switch in points of view. This bit is set just after Danny's finished on the radio. Alice and Olivia are walking into the cafe.)_

**Alices pov**

Danny. I had that feeling, you know the one. The feeling that you feel when you love someone more than the imaginable amount of love. I had butterflies in my stomach, I felt breathless, my head spun with love, and well, he owned my heart, it was his.

I put down my radio. Danny had just been on, his northern voice soothed me. I'd missed Danny, despite having a great time with Liv, It was strange not being alongside Danny, not having him just there. Days like today make me realise how much I need him.

"Bless, you and Danny are so loved up!" Olivia mocked, pretending to be all dreamy eyed. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows slightly. I let out a sarcastic ha-ha.

"Shall we go and grab that drink?" I asked, pulling the Jeep into the yellow parking bay, the cafe seemed quite busy.

"Yeh, then we can go back to Leopards Den, and you and Danny can kiss under the sun!" Olivia continued to tease me pleasantly.

"Come on you!" I laughed giving her a gentle pat on the back.

As we walked into the shop, I immediately smelt burning. I guessed that it was just burnt toast, or something. Olivia looked at me questionably but I just shrugged my shoulders. We were only gonna be here for 15-20 mins at most.

"Can I help you two ladies?" asked the assistant, his brown eyes focused on Olivia.

"Yes you can," I said standing in his gaze. "Once you've quite finished looking at her, you can get us two cokes."

"Yes ma'am." He replied, suddenly averting his eyes away and grabbing the two cokes. I threw the money down.

"You have no hope anyway, both taken." I giggled, Olivia bit her lip but playfully hit me.

As we both settled down and I opened the bottle of coke I'd been given.

"Alice you're not bothered are you?" She asked opening her own bottle.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"Anything! I can't believe you dared say that to the man there."

"Im only meddling." I replied fiestly. It was true, I was quite a cheeky git on the sly.

We were drinking our cokes, when I thought I heard a crackling sound. The smell of fire was getting stronger, the once clear air seemed to have a pang to it.

I looked across to the kitchen, black smoke poured from behind the door. Flames were sliding under the door.

"FIRE!" I bellowed.

Everyone in the shop turned and looked to where I pointed, as they all began to panic and frantically try to escape, the fire burst through the door like the police breaking through a drug dealers door at 5 oclock in the morning. Most people began to escape, but the flames began to eat away at the cafe.

It seemed everyone was out. I didn;t know what to do, Olivia had used her mobile to ring the fire service, but I needed someone to reassure me. Danny.

"Danny come in, Danny quick." I screamed down the radio.

"What is it Alice?" He replied.

"Fire, at the cafe... I just need some yeh."

"Im on my way."

I sighed, Danny would know what to do. I told everyone to stand well back, Olivia sat in the Jeep across the road.

"My baby girl! My baby girl!" A woman was screaming frantically. She was in a flood of tears. I ran to her side.

"What's up?" I asked quietly.

"She in there!" shrieked the woman.

I looked at the flames, I cringed as I thought of Charlotte, I had to save the girl.

"Dont worry." I said running back to the Jeep.

"Olivia, take these, when Danny gets here well, you know, and if... tell Danny I love him okay?"

"ALICE NO!" screamed Olivia, but I galloped in regardless, I had to save this girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for leaving all on a cliffhanger haha! Olivia's POV was going to be a short chapter, but Ive decided cos im nice, ill let you all have an extra long chapter and just change point of views – so if you only want to read Liv's bit and save Danny's POV for later, I'll make it so it will make sense! x**

**Olivia's POV**

"Alice NO!" I screamed, I ran for a short time after her but she'd already run into the cruel flames. Flashbacks came. The pain of losing my mum hit me, her running into the fire, and never coming back. No this couldn't happen. If De ja vu, has to happen, please not like this!

I was scared... I didn't have a clue what to do. Did I wait here. I went back to the Jeep, uncontrollably tears trickled from my eyes. The radio lay where Alice had thrown it down. Through my streams of tears, I picked it up.

"Danny..." I mumbled, my throat was so hoarse it hurt.

"Olivia?" He asked, he sounded concern ,he had reason to be.

"Get here, quick Danny, the cafe's in flame and Alice she's in there and..." I stopped my croaking, I heard the radio fall to the floor, Danny was on his way, he'd be 5 minutes with his driving, I just hoped he would be quick enough.

As I waited, I stroked Alice's dress, I don't know why, I just did. The flashbacks were becoming more frequent, more terrifying, more real. Wait, they were becoming real. Alice had to get out of there, she just had to.

The atmosphere was full of fear, terror and tension. It was ripped apart by the screeching of a police siren, followed by the fire crew. Behind them, I heard the familiar roar of Danny's land rover. He stopped it, leaving Dupe he ran straight towards me.

"Where is she Liv?!" he yelled, for the first time ever, I saw Danny truly scared.

"She's gone back for a young girl." I answered... Danny began to run but Dupe grabbed his arm.

"No man! You can't go in, let the fire brigade get her!" For once Dupe was right.

"I can't leave her!" Danny shouted, he pulled against Dupe, Dupe was losing his grip.

"You'll get yourself killed! Alice..." Danny interrupted Dupe with anger.

"If it was Caroline you'd be going in there. I'm going." I watched as Danny sprinted off.

I couldn't lose Danny as well. This was turning out awful.

"DANNY" I screamed, running after him. Dupe followed me, he shouldn't even be running but right now, I was more interested in Danny.

As Danny reached the shop, he stopped in his tracks... why? Why would he stop?

**Danny's POV**

No, no, no! I hate fire! I hate the engulfing flames and the burning thrill it gets from killing everyone I love. I wasn't letting it beat me this time, no way. The devil's friend wasn't having Alice.

I knew I was wrong, running into the fire, but well I couldn't bear to lose Alice without trying. No, I wasn't going to think like that – positive Danny, positive – Alice will be fine.

I wasn't convincing myself at all, but I had to. At least if that did happen, we'd be together.

I could hear the screams, the shouts, the anger and terror within their voices as they called me back. Didn't they get it? I had to go.

I set my mind on the task ahead, saving Alice. I was running fearlessly towards the shop, thats when I stopped. My heart stopped momentarily. I froze.

Emerging from the flames was Alice carrying a small child! She'd done it! She'd made it, she was okay!

"ALICE!" I yelled, running to meet her. She was coughing violently, she was covered from head to toe in black soot.

She handed the young girl to the mother, who thanked Alice, but Alice shrugged it off, she fell into my arms.

"I was so scared... I didn't know what to think, but you're okay?" I said it all quickly in a blur.

Feeling Alice's warm hands against my back, and her perfectly formed body against my own brought a huge surge of emotion to me. Alice was already crying, my t-shirt was becoming wetter and wetter. I realised in that moment, how much I needed Alice, how much I loved her. Without disrespecting my other wives, I realised that, I'd never loved or would love anyone quite as much as I love Alice.

We stood there for a long time, just hugging, holding each other. I didn't want to let go, I wanted to keep her safe, with me, forever. We were only separated by the interruption of the ambulance driver.

"Can we check you over please madam." He asked, signalling Alice to the ambulance.

"Err... yeh." Alice said, she grabbed my hand, forcing me to come along too. Olivia and Dupe were already there, they had kept a backseat, I guess they did understand afterall.

Alice smiled and hugged Olivia, she apologized too. Olivia looked confused, but Alice was now onto Dupe giving him a hug, before laughing at his suit. He'd been the first to be ready for the heroes award. Uh-oh. I looked at my watch 4.37pm! What?! We should have been ready by now. Oh well! We'd have to be late.

Alice was given the all clear by the ambulance. She had got her breath back, and was now happily chatting away, telling us all to stop fussing.

I helped her into my Jeep, Dupe had taken her keys and him and Olivia had decided to travel back together. I think they wanted to leave me and Alice to ourselves.

"Thanks Danny."

"What for?" I asked gently, stroking her knee.

"For coming back for me, I saw you, not to mention heard you!" she finished with a small chuckle.

"You scared me Alice. I love you, I couldn't bear to lose you, and what with my past experience of fires... it sort of felt like a battle, and I wasn't going to lose it, I wasn't going to let the savage beast take you as well."

I felt Alice's hand on my own knee.

"I love you Danny." She whispered quietly.

"I love you too." I said turning the Jeep in towards Leopards Den.

As we pulled at the front of the house, it was silent, everyone was getting ready apparently.

"Danny, I want to get in un-noticed." She said. "I can't let Charlotte see me full of soot. She'll hug me and get it on her frock!"

I laughed at her joke. She grinned, and ran into the house, grabbing her dress and shoes off Olivia, who nodded at us. Alice ran into our room ahead of me, Olivia said she wanted to give me something.

"Don't you think it's time you gave her this?" Olivia produced our engagement ring.

"You don't mind?" I asked, taking the ring from Olivia's grip.

"No. Now go, get that hidden!" She laughed, before disappearing into her own room. I sighed, I had been planning on asking Alice to marry me again. I decided I would do it after the ceremony – I knew just how to do it, and besides, she was going to be embarrassed tonight anyway!

I walked into our room. I could hear the shower running, Alice was singing. I sat on the bed for a few minutes, listening to her beautiful voice. Her version of Amazed was very nice.

"How long you been sat there Mr Trevanion." She asked finally getting out the shower.

"A while" I smiled, kissing her as I went into the bathroom.

"Hmm." She smiled, kissing me again, before walking off.

The next time I saw Alice was after my shower, and wow, she'd changed! Her once towel wrapped hair was now down and loosely falling over her shoulders, she was now in a stunning purple dress, and her make-up was perfectly applied. I was amazed now! She was absolutely stunning, they say drop-dead gorgeous, well, I think I'm gonna drop dead!

"Danny stop gawping and get ready!" She teased. "And when you're decent come and tighten my dress up will you, you may as well familiarise yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alices POV**

I didn't see what I'd done that was so amazing, anyone would of done that in my position wouldn't they? Well, actually no-one else does think that. Danny has not commented, he's just said he's proud of me, and that's enough for me, it shows he's not angry or upset.

I had apologized to Liv, I realised that me doing that must have reminded her of her mum's death. I didn't want to say it, but well, I'm sure she'll understand.

Danny tightened my dress up tightly. In the mirror I could see his face was full of concentration, his eyes set on tying my dress up nicely, his tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth slightly. I began to pull faces in the mirror, but he didn't notice, his eyes were to firmly set on me.

"Done." He said softly, he ran his fingers along my back, and kissed my neck. I turned round as he pulled away, wrapping the back of my hand around his neck, pulling him to me to share another magic moment.

Danny finally pulled away, he patted my shoulder gently as I put my shoes on. Danny looked very smart, and handsome in his suit, he looked so much younger than his 45 years. His pink shirt and purple tie matched my dress, and his black pinstriped trousers and jacket made him look very professional.

"Are we ready?" He asked, nodding at the clock, 5.25pm, we were pushing it. I smiled and linked my arm through his. As we opened the door, and walked into the kitchen we were met by an array of gasps.

"Wow! Alice you look stunning." Caroline exclaimed!

"Mum you look great!" Charlotte smiled.

I thanked them both, Danny was also being complimented in a way.

"Bloody hell Trevanion, you look 35 not 45!" Dupe laughed, patting his friend on the back.

We stood in the kitchen for a couple of minutes, the clock ticked on, 5.27pm. We needed to get going.

Evan was the next to come, he looked very smart, and complimented everyone on their appearance. His calm eyes radiated excitement.

5.29pm, we needed to get a move on. Just as Danny was about to shout, Olivia came clattering down the hall. She grinned, but we were taken away.

She looked beautiful. The red dress suited her perfectly, the shoes added attitude. She was, in one word, spectacular.

"You look amazing!" I grinned, she thanked me and returned the compliment.

"Right let's get going, you lot in the bigger taxi, we'll go in the smaller one!" Danny grinned. Yeh, I bet we would!

_They get on the road, the rest of the family arrive before Danny and Alice and claim their seats._

6.35... I squeezed Danny's hand. Come on you stupid taxi driver, get us there for 6.40!

The clock ticked on by. Danny was fidgety. Very fidgety. He'd never been this fidgety before, except for when he proposed... I sighed, I regretted turning him down, but It was the right thing to do.

6.42, we finally arrived at the car park to the "Grand Hotel" as Danny paid the driver, he took my hand, and we walked confidently up to front.

"Danny Trevanion and Alice Collins." Danny smiled as he reached the door.

"Sorry you're late." Replied the small man standing at the door. He resembled one of snow white's seven dwarfs, maybe he was the eighth, Snooty, but never got on the show because he was a bad role model.

"By 2 minutes!" I exclaimed, he was never going to refuse us entry!

"Yeh, well late isn't great is it?" He replied turning his back. Danny sensed my fury at 'Snooty' and tried to hold me back but there was no way I was allowing this fool to get away with what he was.

"No it's not! But he's a hero, he's late because he was coming to save me, and the rest of the people! He's a hero... he's not late because he's an arrogant stuck up *(censored – i wont say what I said, its not nice!)* like you! So you either let us in, or we sneak in."

Danny put his arm around me, and continued our debate.

"And she's my hero. Do you know why else we're late? Do you? Well, she was the woman who saved that little girl in the fire! She was being a true hero! My hero stands here, and even if you don't let us in, that'll never change. But there's one thing for sure big man, you're never, ever in a million years going to be hero, you're never going to be as amazing as this woman who stands beside me."

I looked at Danny, his words were beautiful. They brought a tear to my eye. My eyes went back to Snooty the rejected dwarf. He suddenly changed his tone, and let us walk in.

"Idiot." Danny snarled, as we walked in, and got to our seats.

"What took you so long?" Evan asked.

"Nothing much, just a rejected dwarf." I laughed.

They all stared at us in confusion.

"We're not drunk before you all start, we'll tell you later okay? It's starting!!" Danny whispered loudly.

The lights dimmed, and on stage came the presenters, Dan and Kate. They were famous apparently, though I'd never seen either of them.

They ran through all the other rewards, our rewards weren't until the last two – how blagging! Danny kept my hand in his throughout, I didn't mention to him that his palms were sweaty. I believed Danny Trevanion was nervous!

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a pair's award, for the local pair of hero's. Now this was an overwhelming vote, the winners won by well, what we can only call an phenomenal amount of votes. The winner's are, Danny Trevanion and Alice Collins, for their outstanding commitment to veterinary services and the protection of animals. But also for their work within the community. Congratulations!"

Danny looked at me, I looked at him. We'd got the pairs award. Our table cheered, Vanessa and Rowan had joined us, and I swear my brother had a tear in his harsh and rather evil eye! Vanessa was clapping wildly with Olivia, Caroline and Evan, as Dupe wolf-whistled! We were elated!

As we reached the front, the applause grew louder and louder. We had the hugest smiles on our faces, we were both overwhelmed by the support we had. But now we had to speak to these supporters.

As we took the award, the whistles increased, but died down as we stood to the microphone.

"We'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone, it's a great honour to have been given this award, and well it's um...." Danny got stuck for words... I continued.

"Amazing! We'd like to thank you all, especially everyone at Leopards Den for their continued support, we're honoured, thank you."

We held hands as we walked off stage, Danny clutched the award and my hand tightly, when we were out of view backstage he swung me round excitedly!

"We did it Miss Collins!" He yelled!

"We did, but you have another award, so we need to run back!" I laughed, as we ran back to the table.

No sooner had Danny sat down that he was back up again. He stood on stage, he looked nervous. I smiled at him throughout, winking at him to reassure him. I mouthed the words I love you, as they called his name to say why he was nominated for overall hero.

"Now without further ado... we will now announce the winner of the 2010 Overall Hero Award. And the winner is.........."

I sat on the edge of my seat. Under my breath I muttered Danny, every crossable thing in my body was crossed. Come on, Come on!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews xD They keep me going with these stories hehe! **

**If you like wild at heart please join .biz/ and take a look at – thanksies :D**

**Dannys POV**

The lights were beating down on me like a razor blade of sunshine. The atmosphere was apprehensive, suddenly the realisation that I could actually win this award hit me like a high speed train ploughing into my mind. What if I did win? I hadn't prepared any form of speech, but, I knew what I was going to say, I just hoped I could get my words out for once.

**Alice's POV**

Take your time. It's all that circled round in my head as the presenters built the tense atmosphere to a climax. I wasn't breathing, my fingers clutched the chair, everyone was silent.

"The winner is..... Danny Trevanion!!"

I flew up out of my chair, clapping, screaming, whooping. Everyone around our table cheered and hugged as a shell shocked Danny stood up to claim his reward. I could tell he was happy, he looked towards me and grinned, he was over the moon. I couldn't be prouder of him.

"Now, Danny, would you make a speech?" asked Kate, handing him the reward.

"Yeh thanks." Danny smiled. He seemed to have a new found confidence, but his eyes. They had a soft, gentle look in them, that oozed presence and confidence. But there was something else in those eyes... Mischief.

"I would like to thank everyone who voted for me to get this award, I am truley grateful. But, I would like to give this reward to someone else."

I was confused? What was he doing? All the room fell silent.

"I want to give this reward to Alice Collins. Now she's gonna hate me for this, embarrassing her, but she deserves this reward. Today, she proved she was a true hero, she risked her own life for a girl she had never met before, and it's not the first time she's risked her life. She risked her life for me."

I felt the tears welling up...

"When Alice came to me, I was a broken man. I was miserable, grumpy, shambolic, in fact I still am shambolic... but Alice pieced me back together, she breathed existence into me. Alice was like the first spring flower after a cold, hard winter... she brought life, she picked us up, and encouraged us to grow."

Now they were falling.

"I love her more than anything in the world, in the universe. She's, she's just amazing, and she'll always be my hero. And that's why, that's why I want her to have this."

He signalled me to come over. I was so embarrassed, but inside I felt, so loved. Danny was smiling, as he held his hand out to me. That was the most beautiful speech I'd ever heard. Words can't describe it... it was just... amazing.

I hugged Danny as we reached the middle of the stage. I could hear Evan whooping, and Dupe and Caroline laughing. As I turned round further, I saw most of the place were crying.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said about me." I whispered gently to Danny.

"I love you" he smiled. "You deserve this more than me."

I shook my head.

"No, you do! But, because I'm nice, we share it." I sighed, as I pulled away.

"Alice, what do you make of this?" Pestered Kate, holding a microphone up to my face.

"I think that this is the most beautiful speech ever. But I don't want to have this reward given to me. I want to share it with Danny, because he deserves it." I croaked, my throat was dry, and talking through tears wasn't easy.

Everyone clapped, and cheered as we held the reward together. Dan, the other presenter interrupted it.

"With your reward, you get this cheque, oh! And you get a holiday to anywhere you like, on us!" He grinned presenting us with a sort of voucher.

As we thanked him, we took each other's hands. Danny held my hand warmly, I couldn't wait to get off the stage and back behind the stage.

We were greeted by a flood of congratulations, everyone was shaking our hands, patting our backs. It felt quite strange, but good.

When everyone had finally gone, Danny pulled me into the darker area of the side. He kissed me affectionately, his hands held me close to him, as joined in mutual desire. After a few minutes of magical embrace, we finally returned to our seats.

"Congratulations!" Olivia smiled giving us both a hug.

"You did brilliant!" Enthused Caroline.

"You soppy devil Trevanion!" Dupe laughed punching his best friend playfully in the arm.

"Well done." Evan smiled, he was over the moon for us, but couldn't get any words to sound right.

The room was beginning to empty. Sticking around here wasn't going to be much fun. No, for a celebration ,there was only one place to go.... Fatani's bar!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks you to all my acey reviewers!**

**Danny's POV**

As we all arrived at Fatani's bar, the mood and atmosphere was amazing. Everyone was laughing, and smiling, including Alice, who held my hand strongly. I'd just embarrassed her publicly, but it meant we shared the reward. I was in shock that I'd won, but in a bigger shock that I'd managed to get that speech out.

When we reached Fatani and Buhle, they were elated to learn we had won. They said all the drinks were on the house, as they handed us a pair of beers. As Alice and I walked back to sit down at a table with everyone else, Charlotte ran past, chasing Cashile. She hadn't understood what had happened really, but she did know we were happy.

"You look exquisite Alice." I smiled, staring lovingly at her. Her cobalt eyes twinkled slightly, her typical Alice smile shone.

"Thank you, have to say you don't look to bad yourself Mr Trevanion!" she grinned, taking one of my hands and playing with my fingers. Her gentle touch, made me melt. I was totally devoted to her. She was amazing, stunning, intelligent... Alice was perfect.

As we downed our beers, I looked across towards where Caroline and Dupe were. They were huddled close together, talking in hushed voices, breaking the hush, with a slight laughter. I wondered what me and Alice would be like at their age. Would we be like that?

I looked back towards Alice, she was still messing with my hands, she was blissfully unaware of the going's on around us, she was only interested in one person... me.

"Pretty amazing huh?" I asked, taking her hand into mine, broke from her concentration she looked up at me and grinned.

"Well, you are, but to agree would boost your ego!" she laughed, standing up. I stood up, and followed her, I had no choice in the matter really, she was dragging me by the hand.

We eventually reached the bar, where we got two more drinks. Fatani, was cradling Buhle as she handed the drinks over. I thought of when me and Alice had first got together. I remembered that first kiss like it only happened 30 seconds ago. I remembered how amazing it had felt to have Alice finally in my arms, and how we'd failed at keeping it secret. I sighed, we'd come so far since then. I looked down at her, she was striking. My heart swelled with pride to think Alice loved me out of all the people in the world.

We walked slowly over to where the rest of the family had gathered. Vanessa and Rowan had made up considerably after their row and were sat together, Rowan's arm draped over Vanessa's shoulder. Olivia was talking to Dupe and Charlotte, and Caroline was laughing with Evan. Everyone looked up and cheered as we walked over. I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist, she put her own arm around my back, as we sat down on the nearest bench.

"Congratulations sis!" Rowan grinned. "Didn't have you down as the soppy type Danny!" He laughed, punching me playfully in the arm.

"Nor did I." I chuckled giving Alice a kiss on the side of her head. She leant on me gently as we began to join in with the general conversation of the table, which consisted of the most random topics. Alice was sitting attentively, she looked like she was listening, but well I knew she wasn't she had her mind on other things judging by the look in her blue eyes.

Fatani was messing about with the duke box. It bleeted an annoying 60's dance tune. He was desperately trying to change it but failing quite miserably. Seeing, his annoyance, Buhle strided over and took his hand. With her expert hand, she flicked one of the switches, changing the music to some more modern music.

I smiled to myself, Fatani had never been happier than he was now, I was pleased for him, he deserved some happiness. He kissed Buhle passionately before taking her hand and dancing with her.

"Wanna Dance?" I asked, taking Alice's hand.

"Sure. As long as you promise not to stand on my toes like you usually do." She teased, standing up.

"Hmm, can't promise but I'll try?" I replied jokingly as we moved away from the table.

"Well that'll have to do then."

I couldn't help but feel worship for Alice, I felt her hand on my shoulder, her hair gently bounced, brushing my hand. She held at firm grin.

"I love you." I muttered, moving my head closer to Alice's.

She stopped, and looked up at me. "I love you too." She replied kissing me.

"Get a room!" laughed Dupe as he and Caroline began to dance. Caroline tutted at him, but otherwise hooted with laughter.

"You don't have much room to talk!" Evan shouted wandering over with Charlotte. He began to dance more of a modern style with her. He was like her big brother, they were very close.

We all laughed heartily. I gazed into Alice's gorgeous blue eyes. Time to get going...

"Come on." I whispered, taking her hand.

"Where to?" she asked, following me.

"You'll see." I replied.

"Where are you two going?"

Olivia stood in front of us, I looked at her face, I expected anger, but instead I saw happiness.

"Erm..." I began to speak. Alice was smirking at my discomfort.

"It's fine... I get it." She winked, what did she get? "You won't be disturbed."

Before I could say another word, she was clattering off in the direction of Dupe and Caroline. I breathed out heavily, before carrying on.

As I helped Alice into the Jeep, my mind flashed back to what I needed to do tomorrow. How on earth was I gonna word that one? Ahh well, let's concentrate on here and now.

I drove along the familiar dusty tracks. Alice was pestering me, nagging to know where we were going.

"You'll see!" I continued.

Alice decided to change tactics.

She moved closer to me... What was she up to? Her hand went on my knee, she began to stroke my leg lovingly.

"Please Danny... because you love me?" She whispered smoothly.

"No!" I tried to sound authoritive, it didn't come off to good.

"You'll make me cry!" She carried on pushing for the goal.

"Okay Okay!" I finally gave in, Alice knew me far to well! "I'm going to the place where we first told each other we loved each other."

Alice sat silent for a few moments before giggling slightly.

"Danny Trevanion you old romantic!" She replied in her typically Alice attitude. She was in one of her playful moods, where she would get anything she wanted.

As we arrived, I jumped out the Jeep and helped Alice out. She flung her arms around my neck as I snaked my own around her back, for once she didn't need to tiptoe as her heels brought her to near enough the same height as me. She crashed her lips against my own, I responded tenderly, pulling her closer to me. I felt her hands move slowly across the back of my head as she stroked my hair.

We continued in our embrace for several minutes, by the time we stopped we were both out of breath.

"Do you remember when I said I loved you more than anything?" I asked, holding Alice tightly to my chest.

"Of course I do. I remember every word of what you said to me." She replied rubbing her hands against my back.

"It's still true today." I replied, leaning in for yet another magical kiss. I couldn't resist the feeling of Alice's lips on my own. Her kisses were ... WOW.

As we pulled away Alice looked up at me, her blue eyes were shining.

"I love you Danny." She smiled, "But, I think we should go home now!"

I was usually quite naive, but for once I agreed. As I helped her into the Jeep, she was pulling the clip out of her hair. She put it in the glove box.

I sped home... home sounded a good idea, an empty home at that seemed almost perfect – bed sounded like an amazing idea right now, but not because we were tired.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know whether this chapter might rate the story up to an M! Let me know if you think I should update its rating :D**

**Alices POV**

Danny was driving swiftly, I guessed we were of one mind. Danny and I had the house to ourselves, it is a rarity, we were not going to let that one slip through our fingers.

Danny pulled the Jeep up right outside the house, I jumped out the Jeep quickly, as Danny greeted me kissing me deeply, we didn't break the kiss as we waddled up the stairs. My hands ran through Danny's browny-grey hair, as his hands massaged my back strongly.

We made our way through the silent corridors of the house... Jana looked up gently from her sleep before falling back into a deep slumber.

We broke our embrace slightly for breath, Danny's hands still ran through my hair as we finally reached our bedroom. Coming back into a passionate kiss, I began to undo his tie, as he fumbled with my dress.

"I thought I told you to familiarise yourself!" I joked, as I threw his tie and jacket on the floor.

"I did." He replied quietly, I felt my dress fall to my ankles, I stepped out of it, as I removed the last scraps of clothing off Danny.

I kicked the door as he moved me closer to the bed, joined by our mutual desire, we pushed me gently on to the bed, still kissing me, but more fiercely now as he continued his embrace down my neck.

Danny's skin was finally against my own, the familiar sensation overwhelmed me, we joined together as one, as I melted into Danny's comforting smell, and his unforgettable touch, as his hands massaged my body, and his lips hit my own.

"I love you Danny." I murmered.

"I love you too." He replied without breaking concentration.

--

_(This bit is set at the bar... Olivia is the only one who knows what Danny and Alice are up to.)_

**Olivia's POV**

I watched intently as everyone had a great time celebrating Danny and Alice's achievement – there were only two people missing, Danny and Alice! But it wasn't without good reason.

If it had been a few weeks ago, I think the reply would have been different, but well, me and Alice, we bonded, I guess I was too harsh on her.

Dupe and Gran were dancing lovingly to the gentle swing of the music. They looked so happy together. It made me laugh, when I realised Dupe was actually like my granddad. I don't why it made me laugh, he's a pretty amazing, even if he is foolish, granddad.

"Right, we should be getting back!" Dupe exclaimed, rounding the family together.

"No!" I shouted, they couldn't... Danny and Alice... Charlotte, Evan... It wouldn't exactly be great.

"What?" Gran looked at me, she expected an answer, a good answer.

"Don't you think we should wait for Danny and Alice to get back. I know where they've gone, they shouldn't be too long." That was sorta true?

"Hmm... I'm sure they'll find their own way back." Gran said, folding her arms, she looked at Charlotte, and noticing my discomfort, pulled me over to the side.

"Olivia, the truth, and NOW!" She persisted... I'd have to tell her.

"Danny and Alice, well Danny took Alice somewhere and..." I was interrupted by Charlotte calling my gran.

"Fatani wants to know if we'd like another round?" She smiled innocently at Gran, damn, that girl was cute!

"Yes." I replied quickly, waiting until Charlotte run off to continue.

"Listen Gran, I think... yer know, they're having some... erm..."

Talking to my Gran about this topic was not one of the easiest feats, she wasn't exactly you know, cool about it.

"I get it." She replied, she walked off, intent on keeping the family away.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief, Danny and Alice most certainly owe me for this one!

--

_(This is set back at Leopard's Den, after Danny and Alice share their love for each other.)_

**Danny's POV**

That had been amazing. Pure amazing.

**Alice's POV**

WOW. That's how you describe that. Perfection. I couldn't actually believe how lucky I was to have Danny... If only I could explain how much I love him.

**Danny's POV**

If I thought Alice's kisses were pretty much irresistible, what did that make this? I love Alice more than words can ever say, more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. Her calm, passionate nature, her beauty, her feistiness, her... I won't go there.

**Alice's POV**

Danny was... How do you explain what Danny is? He's just... the best. I love him. I looked at him, as he held me tight to his chest. My head was resting against his bare torso, his arms were draped around my own bare chest. It felt... it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Lying there with Danny felt... right.

I looked at the clock, it had been an hour and a half since we'd left the party. We had to get back! I didn't want to go, my heart screamed no, so did my body, but the sane part of my mind told me I had to, it wasn't a choice.

"We have to go back you know." I whispered circling my fingers on Danny's chest.

"I know, just five more minutes, yeh?" he replied running his hand further down my back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I responded, looking into his beautiful emerald eyes. He looked back at me, and we shared another kiss.

We led there for five minutes, stuck to each other like superglue. Danny's strong arms held me, as his gentle fingers massaged me, soothingly, causing me to melt into his aura even further. I in return tenderly stroked his chest and pressed my fingers gently on his chest, massaging him relaxingly.

"Come on then." He finally said, after exactly five minutes. He sat up straighter, I sat up too.

"One last kiss." I teased, putting my hand around his neck gently.

"Of course." He grinned, arching his own hand around my neck, my heart thumped louder as his lips touched mine, my body tingled.

We finally got up, and began to get back into the clothes we had once worn. They were thrown all over the room – maybe I'd been to eager as I noticed Danny's tie up on the wardrobe.

"Ahh." He scratched the back of his head, as he looked up at the tie. Oh dear.

"Sorry Danny!" I said through gritted teeth, I couldn't help but laugh!

"Yeh, well... you will be!" He grinned rushing to me and picking me up, I screamed playfully but soon settled as he lifted me up taller to reach his tie.

He set me down and kissed me as I gave him back his tie. He did my dress up at the same time. Wow, a man who can multi-task, that is a shocker!

"Back to the bar." I ordered, as Danny's eyes gave of a look of trouble – he looked like he wanted to do something wayward!

"Okay mum." He mocked, as he pretended to sulk like a school boy. I tutted slightly, before hugging him, even when he was pretending, I couldn't bear to see Danny upset. We joined hands, as we walked back towards the Jeep.

We drove back to the bar slowly, I don't think either of us wanted this to end. But even when it did, there was one thing for sure, I had, have, and always will cherish every moment because if there's only one fact in life, it's the fact that I love Danny Trevanion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey – this is 2 chapters in one :D**

**Danny's POV**

Driving along that road as slow as I could, I couldn't help but adore the woman sat next to me. She was carefully adjusting the clip she had earlier thrown in the glove box back into her hair. I smiled to myself, she was so intelligent, not to mention beautiful.

We eventually arrived at Fatani's bar. Alice and I both looked at each other, I took her hand quickly, and walked in, innocent faces on, the story, we'd just been to where we first announced our love, nothing more nothing less, under the pretence that we had done nothing but that.

"Ahh, there you are!" Smiled Caroline, Olivia stood a little further back, she let out a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hiya Caroline" Alice replied innocently, I moved my arm so it was holding her waist.

"Where did you two go? Have fun?" Caroline emphasised the fun... I shifted uncomfortably, but as ever, Alice confidently carried off the plan.

"Danny took me to the place we first admitted our love for each other. It was... sweet." Alice grinned, sliding her hand into my back trouser pocket. I smiled, I liked that gesture Miss Collins!

"Oh well, we're thinking of getting back, you know its late as it is, and with the kids having school."

"Yeh defiantly." I agreed, Caroline began to walk off, we turned round but were stopped by Olivia.

"You owe me!" She laughed with a knowing wink.

Alice smiled cheekily as I smirked. Olivia ran off to go and fetch the others, leaving me and Alice alone.

"Close one." I sighed, hugging Alice as he reached the Jeep.

"Yeh." She leant against the bonnet off the Jeep, her arms wrapped around my back holding me as close as she could humanly manage.

"I love you." I sighed, leaning in ready to feel her lips against my own.

"I love you too." Neither of us could hear those words enough times, I couldn't stop telling Alice how much I loved her, I wondered if my words meant as much to her as they did to me.

Time stood still as I felt Alice's lips working with my own, the familiar taste and feel, Alice's hands in my own, resting on the Jeeps bonnet.

We were stood there for some time, lost in our embrace we didn't hear anyone approach until we were interrupted by Dupe's drunken shouting.

"Hey! Stop fondling on that Jeep! Took me ages to clean that, don't want your bloody slobber on it!!"

We pulled away quickly, everyone was laughing, as they jumped into the other Jeep, I helped Alice into ours, before setting off.

I was well and truly ready for bed, well and truly ready to hold Alice close to me, and fall asleep with her... the woman I loved.

--

_(Its the next morning... everyone is still in bed hung over except for Danny and Alice who are wide awake and ready to go about business as usual.)_

**Alices POV**

It was 8.57, there was only me and Danny up. We'd been up since about 8, but awake from around 6.30, we'd spent most of the morning led in bed, holding each other close, just lying there in the darkness, content in one another's firm grip.

We'd gulfed our breakfast down, and were now on with the animals. Danny had done his share rather quickly for once and was now getting something from the house. I didn't know quite what he was doing, but I didn't have the time to try and guess... the paperwork doesn't fill itself in, and asking Danny to do that would be like asking Dupe to actually do something properly first time, it would go either disastrously wrong, or it wouldn't happen.

I sat down and began to get to work on the paperwork. It was in one word boring, it brought back the memories of high school, sitting in my room doing homework. I sighed, as I thought of my childhood. It hadn't been brilliant.

I was struggling to complete the bounds of work, my mind was on Danny, and how amazing last night had been. I picked up the telephone receiver and tapped in the numbers to the suppliers, I grabbed a note book and pen, but rather than writing down the details, I covered the page in doodles.

They ranged from love hearts, to 'I love Danny' and 'Alice loves Danny' and many other scribblings. I coloured in a huge heart, leaving the words Alice loves Danny forever, in white in the middle of the heart.

**Danny's POV**

I was struggling to keep my nerves under control. Would Alice say yes this time?

I searched frantically for the ring, and also for the words to say. I wanted this to be the best – romantic too.

I finally found the ring, I looked at it's beauty, a beautiful ring for a beautiful woman. Now was the time to do it. I threw the ring into my pocket, it was time. I grabbed a single rose from the flowers I bought Alice the other day. It was the fullest, most beautiful, it made the plant complete, just how Alice made me. I read the engraving _Love you Forever Danny x_ I meant every word.

I saw Alice sat down her head buried in paperwork. I wandered up behind her, she smiled as I touched her shoulder, I looked at her drawings, I grinned, before giving her a passionate kiss. I took her hand, as she stood up, and took her outside. I stood outside the animal hospital, in front of the sign, the sign that was wrong.

"Alice, I've been thinking that sign it needs changing." I started.

"Why?" she asked, looking confused.

"Because it needs your name putting on there too." I smiled. She turned round and kissed me.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeh, I was wondering where to put it on the sign or whether to get a new one made" I said stepping behind her, she was looking at the sign, perfect, she was directing with her finger but I wasn't listening, I pulled the flower out and the ring.

"Dann..." Alice stopped midsentenced, as she turned round she saw me on one knee, I handed her the flower.

"Alice Collins, I love you more than anything in the world. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, the best, the most caring, you're amazing. You make me complete Alice." I opened the box revealing the ring. "Alice, I don't want to put Alice Collins on that sign, I want to put Alice Trevanion on it., will you marry me?"

I looked into her cobalt blue eyes. They were full of genuine emotion, her eyes were beginning to water. Her face broke into a huge smile.

"I would absolutely LOVE to marry you." She grinned as I placed the ring on her finger, I stood up and powerfully kissed her. Her arm's flung around my neck, holding me close, I held her tightly to me. I felt the tears roll down my cheek gently. We were getting married.

"I love you Danny." Alice said as we pulled away for breath. We were both crying. I hugged her tightly, before throwing my lips against hers. She responded eagerly. We didn't notice the small audience we had gained.

**Dupes POV**

I stood watching on the veranda. All I'd seen was Danny and Alice kissing, but well they were both kissing like something had really made them happy, it was rare to see them kiss like this, never mind in full view of everyone. I looked closer, both were smiling. I wondered what had happened.

Caroline moved over, and smiled, she gave me a gentle peck on the cheek. She put her hand on mine as we stood watching. Caroline sighed.

"Bless them. It's so nice to see them so happy."

"Yeh. I wonder what's provoked that though!"

Olivia and Evan came and joined us as we all watched Danny and Alice continue their embrace? Did they not get tired? Then again, if you mention the others name to the other they get breathless and go all dreamy eyed.

"They look happy." Evan commented, leaning on the veranda next to Dupe.

"Yeh, Hey, are they crying?" Olivia asked, her eyesight was bloody amazing!

"I dunno!" I replied honestly, I set off to go find out.

"No!" Caroline said,"Leave them be."

We all did as were told, sitting down at the table, Charlotte looked across at her mother and smiled, she liked to see her mum happy. Nomsa served the food, I wonder if Danny and Alice are still hungry, I mean they seem to be happily eating each other's faces off?

**Alices POV**

I couldn't believe it. I continued our embrace, I'd noticed our audience but right now I didn't care. I was going to be Mrs Trevanion. Danny was going to be my husband. I ran my hands through his hair. I loved him more than anything.

I heard the gentle rumble of a car. Danny and I broke apart for breath, I still remained in Danny's tight grip, we turned to see Vanessa and Rowan getting out of Vanessa's Audi. She joined everyone at the table with my brother. They all seemed so happy.

"You best get Danny and Alice Trevanion put on it then." I said pointing at the sign. I admired my ring, Danny had great taste.

"Of course" Danny said, looking into my eyes, I cupped his face in my hand, those green eyes...

"I love you more than anything, do you know that? I mean I tell you often enough to be honest." I took Danny's hand, as we separated from the kiss we had just shared.

"I love you too." Danny replied.

"Danny... shall we see if anyone notices?" I smirked, I was feeling particulary playful, and Danny had the same mischevious look in his eye.

"We shall." He grinned, as we confidently strode up the stairs. Everyone laughed at us, and let out oooh's.

We sat down at the head of the table, I couldn't take my eyes off Danny, we couldn't help but give each other loving looks.

"Hey sis, you seem very loved up!" Rowan teased, as I playfully slapped him on the knee, she purposely used the hand with the ring on, and much to Danny and I's amusment he didn't realise the impressive diamond that glinted in the sun.

Everyone was mocking us, but right now I didn't care. They didn't know what had just happened. I was too happy to care what they said or thought.

I picked up my knife and fork as Nomsa served a traditional English breakfast to us. That's when Olivia jumped up in amazement.

"Oh My God Alice , that ring it's divine... it's.... OH MY GOD!!!!! Congrats!" She ran up to me and hugged me and then Danny.

"Eh? What you on?" Evan asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"What finger is that ring on?" Caroline asked congratulating us.

"The one near the little finger." Evan replied smartly.

"On the left hand." Continued Dupe.

Thats when the boys clicked. Finally! It took them long enough.

"Wow congratulations!" Evan grinned as he rushed to hug Danny and I. Charlotte was clinging to Danny now, she had been telling me I need to get married for a while now!

"About bloody time! I guess that's why you two were eating each other? Suprised you have an..." Dupe was cut short by Caroline who hit him gently but firmly.

"Three cheers to Danny and Alice." Vanessa shouted.

We thanked everyone before sharing another quick kiss. I was the happiest woman on earth.

Danny was all I needed... he always said I made his life complete, but in my opinion it was the other way round.

**Awww! Hope you are liking this, it's coming to an end soon, but don't worry, Ive got another sequel lined up ;)**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Danny's POV**

She'd said yes. She really had said yes. Alice Trevanion! I was over the moon! I'm finally going to marry the woman I love, my soul mate, the woman who I feel this love for, love that I have never felt for anyone else but her.

After breakfast we decided to carry on the day as normal. We went about all our usual business but neither of us could let go of each other. Even as we operated on jobs, I touched Alice at every possible opportunity.

When we finally finished the jobs we had to do, Alice and I stood in the hospital. We were stood up, I had Alice wrapped up in my arms, her hands were in my back jean pockets. I smiled. I loved it when Alice did that.

"You are incredible." I smiled putting my hands further down and sliding them into her back pockets.

"So are you." Alice replied, kissing me amorously.

We stood locked in our embrace. Eventually we pulled apart.

"Hey, how about a film in the house?" I asked, noticing all the family were outside playing a game of cricket, where I'd usually join in ,I just wanted to spend time with Alice.

"Sure." Alice grinned taking my hand, but I had other ideas. I scooped down low suprising Alice, picking her up and running off with her over my shoulder. She laughed heartily as I ran across the lawn. Eventually we reached the living room where I set her down, after a magical embrace.

I decided to get an old flick out. Alice nestled into my chest, my arm draped around her. The film was boring, but we were both content, the relaxing atmosphere began to make us both feel sleepy. I felt Alice's head getting heavier in my chest, she curled up closer to me, I rested my head on hers gently, and slowly we began to fall asleep together...

**Evan's POV**

"Oright who's for some food!?!" asked Dupe laughing, as we finished the game of cricket. I wondered what Danny and Alice were up to, I was so pleased they were getting married! Alice was an amazing step mum.

"Where's Alice and Danny?" asked Caroline, walking up to the house.

I could hear the distant buzzing of the TV, I looked around the corner and smiled. Danny and Alice were fast asleep, curled up together, Danny's strong arm's wrapped around Alice's waist, as Alice squeezed Danny tightly.

"Sssh, guys!" I whispered pointing at the sleeping beauties (well Alice is the beauty, Danny... hmm, maybe to Alice?)

There was a chorus of aaw's, everyone tip-toed away, conscious of not making a sound. No one wanted to disturb them, I don't think anyone dared to.

**Olivia's POV**

It was so cute, seeing Danny and Alice cuddled up together and the sofa. We decided to eat outside, we couldn't disturb them, they looked way to cute!

Outside everyone was sitting around, huddled closely together. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Just in time Liv" Charlotte grinned, moving along so I could sit down. I looked at them questionly.

"We want to arrange an engagement party!" Caroline exclaimed. "We were thinking tonight? Fatani's gonna bring some drinks, and Anders is going to do some BBQ, we were wondering if you'd help with general prep, oh, and you can distract them."

"Okay." I replied flashing a huge smile at everyone, we all rushed off in opposite directions to start organising.

**Alice's POV**

I woke up slowly, I felt Danny around me. I couldn't help but smile, he was everything I wanted and more. I loved him.

Danny began to wake up to. He kissed me gently as we sat up, I sat cradled in his arms for a while, before looking at the time. 5.45, the animals needed water.

"Come on handsome, animals need watering." I said patting Danny's knee before kissing him through a huge smile.

"Then we best water them eh beautiful?" Danny replied. Since when had Danny Trevanion been so smooth?

We got up slowly, we clutched one another's hands, as we walked down towards the hospital, everyone smiled and waved. They all seemed busy, almost... almost up to something.

"Enjoy your nap?" asked Charlotte and Olivia, smiling cheekily.

"Loved it." Danny replied honestly. Bless his cotton socks, for a man who I can have a conversation based on sarcasm, he didn't always see it from anyone else.

I laughed as we entered the animal hospital – we were greeted by a choir of hungry animals. Relucatantly, Danny and I separated, we had to do some work now, and despite Danny's amazing talents, dealing with animals one handed was not one of them.

I looked down at the little Aardwolf cub I held in my arms, he was guzzling greedily from the small bottle I held. I smiled to myself as he let out a small hiccup. I looked up and skewered the room for Danny. It didn't take me long to find the muscular 6ft 2 man, my fiancé. He was stood tenderly feeding the elephants outside. From my perched position I could see him stroking the elephants gently. I sat back a little, watching the Aardwolf finish his food. When he finally finished I placed him back in his cage, unaware of Danny sneaking up behind me.

Suddenly I felt his hands on my face, they were full of elephant slime and the joys, they were green, which was no doubt allover my face. I shrieked quietly before slapping Danny playfully in the chest.

"I'm not your friend!" I said pretending to sulk, turning away from Danny.

"Ooooo!" Danny replied, sarcastically raising his hands in the air.

I walked away, I knew exactly what Danny would do next...

"Alice, I'm sorry!" He wailed, coming up behind me, running his now wiped clean hands down my arms, I felt his body getting his closer, a tingling sensation ran down my back, my heart began to beat faster, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he continued his pleas. "Alice, I think you're beautiful and pretty, and intelligent, and did I mention you're the best?"

I turned round slowly, and cheekily smiled at him. He smiled back, his green eyes were soft.

"Hmm, You have, but I don't believe you Mr Trevanion. You're the best!" I said, reaching up to kiss him, being 5'4 was not always a good thing.

"Don't be daft." Danny replied, as we broke for breath.

"Well I think you're the best. I wouldn't rather be with anyone else... no matter who they are, whether they were richer, or smarter, or handsomer, although that would be impossible. I love you Danny."

I smiled at my own soppiness, no other man had ever got this from me, soppy was not one of my traits. In fact, if Rowan heard any of the things I said, or anyone who knew me for that matter, they would probably fall through the floor with the shock.

"I love you too." He replied, taking me into his arms, I leant my head against his chest, neither us broke the embrace as we heard the door creak open.

**Olivia's POV**

I loved the way I had to distract Danny and Alice, they were so stubborn when they wanted to be. I hoped my plan worked. I had to get them up through the trees as I ran away. I had to hold them in the hospital for 10 more minutes. I'd decided to find an old maths homework sheet, both Danny and Alice were good at maths, I'd just ask them both to help me, simple!

I grabbed the old crumpled sheet, and walked into the animal hospital. I saw Danny and Alice glued together, Danny had Alice in his arms, her head leant against his chest and Danny had his face tucked into Alice's hair. I smiled to myself, I hadn't seen Danny this happy for a long time.

"Hey Liv." Alice greeted me, as her and Danny parted, I saw Danny put his arm around Alice's waist under her louse fitting blouse that she wore open, revealing her blue vest top.

"Hey, I was wondering if erm... you and Danny could help me, I've got this maths homework and it's impossible!" I said, emphasising the impossible, rolling my eyes dramtically.

"Well we're just coming up to the house."

"No!" I yelled.

Danny and Alice looked to one another, Danny questioned me. "Why?"

"It's too noisy up there... can we do it here?" I lied, hoping my plan worked.

"Sure." Alice said, walking towards the desk and sitting down on one of the chairs. Danny pulled up an extra chair for me.

I smiled to myself as we got to work on the unesscary homework. I hated maths, but for once, it was actually worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – This is gonna be the last chapter everyone! But im gonna be writing a sequel so keep your eye's out for it :D**

**Thank you to my acey doodles reviewers you all rock :D**

**Danny's POV**

I sat back a little, watching, well admiring Alice as she helped Liv with her maths. Inside, I felt a huge pang of emotion. Alice was so caring, not to mention intelligent, and well, she's breath taking, she'd also finally bonded with Liv. Liv smiled as she finished her work.

"Thanks Alice, Danny." Liv grinned, she began to walk off.

"We'll be up in five minutes." I said, smiling sweetly at Liv, who merely nodded. Alice stared at me in bewilderment, she didn't quite understand.

"five more minutes with you", I grinned, holding Alice's hands. We leant against one of the walls, both of our eyes, fixed upon each other.

"Definatly." Alice agreed, kissing me, the kiss was light and our lips only just brushed, but the meaning meant much more... the love in the kiss was intense.

We stood there for a few moments, just happy to be close to each other. I never wanted to let go of Alice.

As I leant in for another kiss, the door flung open. Standing there was Olivia, Alice and I looked across sheepishly, Alice let go of one of my hands cleverly, moving to the side, sliding her hand behind my back.

"You guys have to come quick! Its Dupe! He fell in the trees, Rowan was going to take him to the house. You run through the trees, ill go straight up!"

Liv seemed very dramatic, but without any further ado, both Alice and I set off through the tree's...

**Liv's POV**

The plan was working – excellent. I watched happily as Danny and Alice ran through the trees. I sprinted up, I had to get into position before they got there.

As I arrived, I gave Evan a quick thumbs up, who signalled everyone to jump into their hiding positions. We all sat quietly, awating Danny and Alice's arrival. The area was dark, Dupe had a set of lights ready to flick on when they all jumped out. I grinned, Alice and Danny's faces were going to be a picture! I took out the camera, ready to get a quick snapshot.

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I were running through the trees. Liv hadn't said anything about Dupe's condition, just that he had fell. I flung my fringe back, and looked at Danny. He carried on running towards the house. We slowed down a little to a walk. That was strange, Leopard's Den was in complete darkness. Maybe the generator had gone again?

As if he had read my mind, Danny looked at me...

"That's weird." He scratched his temple as he mumbled the lines.

"Generator maybe." I replied, as we continued to run towards the house.

As we emerged from the bushes, we heard a 'NOW' and were blinded by bright lights.

"HAPPY ENGAGMENT DANNY AND ALICE!" Everyone shouted, clapping and cheering. Danny and I looked at each other, shocked, but happy. Danny rubbed my back gently, as Evan and Charlotte walked over.

"We organised you guys a party!" Evan smiled, giving Danny a high five. Charlotte smiled sweetly before adding.

"Come on, let's get this party going!"

I laughed at my daughter and gave her a quick hug, she ran off desperate to play with Cashile. As everyone walked away, I looked up at Danny, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat!

"I love you." I said as he took my hand, I squeezed it gently.

"I love you too." He smiled, using my spare hand to pull him in for a kiss. Everyone clapped and jeered as they noticed out embrace.

We walked over to where everyone was sat, we were handed two drinks, I grinned. This was perfect. I'm not usually one for parties, In fact I hate the limelight, I hate being the centre of attention, the embarrassment, I hate the fuss, but for once I was happy for them to fuss over me, my engagement to Danny wasn't just something that happened every day, no this was the best day of my life so far (except for Charlotte being born), I wanted to celebrate this.

Dupe was busy charring the meat on the grill, he expertly flipped them over, as Caroline buttered some bread, taking the cooked meat and placing them on the bread, making a selection of juicy burgers.

Finally we all sat down to eat. Danny and I called silence amongst the buzzing table.

"We'd like to thank you guys so much for this." Danny started.

"It's amazing, and really thoughtful." I continued.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, and well, I just want to say... Alice, I love you."

I blushed slightly at Danny's openness... Rowan looked at me, his eyes were full of fire, he awaited my reply... the corners of his mouth slipping up into a smile, a mischevious smile.

"I love you too." I replied, "Mr Trevanion." I added, smiling at him.

"Bloody hell. My sis just said something not harsh, not feisty, sarcastic, stubborn, I think if you subject me to this too often Alice, I'm gonna need a pacemaker not Dupe!"

Everyone laughed as Rowan mocked me, however to lighten the effect, he came over and hugged me.

Evan looked up, he'd just finished his burger and seemed eagar to do something.

"Do you mind?" he asked, looking at us, I gathered he needed the toilet, or something.

"No, go on." Danny said, smiling.

**Evan's POV**

Right, come on Evan, think, what is Danny and Alice's song? I ran to the lounge, looking in the CD rack, there was a mixture of CD's but only one had the tell tale signs.

This CD had a drawn on love heart, it also seemed the most used, and had the tell tale signs of being in Danny and Alice's Jeep glovebox, judging by the dirty cover and scratches. I read the back... 'Amazed' Lonestar and 'I'll love you more than you'll ever know.' I rolled my eyes, so bloody soppy. Thought to be honest, I was proud of the Lonestar there!

I wondered which track to play. I decided I'd just throw it in the CD, let the CD play.

I sneaked out in the darkness, no one saw me thankfully, no-one knew what I was up to. I found the old CD player and connected it to one of my old guitar amps, it would be loud enough for them to hear but not to loud as to upset the animals.

I put the CD in and pressed play slowly turning up the Amp volume, reducing the echo, and taking away the feedback... the sound soon became crisp and clear.

**Danny's POV**

I sat up straighter, Alice put her hand on my knee and looked at me with her blue eyes, I had better hearing than Alice, in fact my hearing was overly impressive, I could hear allsorts. I swore I could hear the sound of mine and Alice's song.

The sound became louder, clearer, crisper. Alice had heard it now, and looked at me... how I loved those eyes... how I loved Alice.

We both stood up, after a quick kiss, we moved away from the table. That's when I saw Evan. He was stood near his old guitar amp, he nodded at me gently, jokingly taking a bow. I mouthed a thank you to him, and gave him a huge smile.

"Care to dance, Mrs Trevanion to be?" I asked, taking Alice's hand, resting my hand behind her back.

"Hmm, I dare so I do." She grinned placing her hand upon my shoulder.

As we began to swirl around, I soon become lost, dancing with Alice made me feel like I was the best. Being with Alice made me feel invincible, like nothing could touch either of us. I kissed her again, she smiled happily as we broke away.

She lifted her hand off my shoulder, admiring her solitaire. I looked at it as well before turning back to face her.

Without another word she put both her arms around my neck, and kissed me right there, romantically, urgently, I responded, eager to show her how much I loved her.

"So when do the wedding plans start? Tonight?" I asked jokingly, mocking her organisation, as I hugged Alice, gently swaying to the music. She looked up at me cheekily.

"Hmm the wedding plans can wait til later... Tonight on the other hand cannot."

I beamed a huge smile, a knowing look swept across my face, and a familiar feeling tingled through my body. I swept Alice off her feet, and headed for the house, Alice was right, tonight couldn't wait!!!

**Hope you enjoyed that :D Ill start the sequel soon =]**


End file.
